Won't Back Down
by flawlesstew
Summary: When the world's best criminal is wanted for a Mafia Prince's team, but when the criminal mastermind is not who he thinks it is, will tensions rise. And will the prince get his precious crew member? Canon Couples/M-for language and violence just to be safe!
1. Prologue

**Won't Back Down **- A fanfic by flawlesstew

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I am just putting them in my story.

Song of the story: Won't Back Down – Eminem featuring P!NK

_You can sound the alarm_

_You can call out your guards_

_ You can fence in your yard_

_ You can pull all the cards_

_But I won't back down_

_ Oh no I wont back down_

_ Oh no_

**~WBD~**

A/N: Hi, I'm back! This is a brand new fic I just started, chapter 1 is coming soon!

follow me on tumblr: flawlesstew


	2. Chapter 1 Interesting Meetings

Wont Back Down

By flawlesstew

Chapter 1: Interesting Meetings

EPOV

My assistant Jessica barged in my office. Without a freaking knock, have I told her nothing?

I raised my eyes from my laptop, to see my assistant. Jessica is not what you call the _sexy _assistant. She's the unsexy, fake blonde with the worst tan job in the world, tight unflattering clothes, and blue nails. Paired with the worst personality and voice. I pay her good money. Why the hell is she dressing like that? I ask myself this question frequently.

What could she possibly want today? Last week was that she was scared of one of my associates. The week before that was that the coffee machine broke. I didn't even know we had one, because I get mine from the lovely café my mother owns. And no I'm not a mama's boy. The coffee is free for family.

The only reason I hired her as my assistant was because I work very close with her father. Her very scary father, who also knows my father, who could possibly kick my ass if anything, happened to his 'little girl'. So my hands were tied to hire her.

But our conditions were, three strikes and you are out, I guess she wants to be fired today. Doesn't she? And she's only been working here for a month. My last assistant Irina got married and wanted to start a family. I respected that a let her go with full benefits. She was my first and best assistant, she deserved it.

Back to my pesky assistant. During my inner monologue I did detect something different about her entrance. It was the usually perky entrance, this time she looked terrified of my visitor. Something was different. Her usually nasal voice had a tone of panic, "I'm sorry to barge in Mr. Masen, but you have a visitor. And she are not patient."

"_She?_" I asked standing up. Who the hell who could want me now, impatiently at that. Good God, please let it not be Nikki, or Tanya. Those women don't take no for an answer. I swear I'm never dating again. _Yeah right._

"What's the name Ms. Stanley?" My tone sharp and demanding, my eyes narrowed at the cowering girl before me. "Name now Ms Stanley. I haven't got all day for your games."

She fidgeted with the iPad in her hand, the iPad filled with my appointments and meetings. She was holding it like its life support. I guess this _visitor _is at blame, and poor Jessica is not. Unfortunately, I could of finally gotten rid of her.

She suddenly found her black wedges very interesting, and whispered, "I swear on my Mother, Mr. Masen. I'm not playing no games."

"Fine, I believe you, now tell me the name before I fire you." My voice was cold as ice; this was the voice that everyone feared, well not everyone.

"Its _Ms_. Whitlock_._ Sir." She whispered looking back from the floor at me. I knew by the tone of her voice it wasn't Jasper bitchy sister. It was the other one. The one I use to know _very _well.

Shit, why did Jasper send her? I told him that I only needed him. Not his damn annoying, all knowing, sexy and feisty sister, who could probably give me a panic attack from all the stress she gives me. How could he -

A very silky and sarcastic voice interrupted my thoughts, "Thanks for the compliment Masen, but Jasper is not here to help you. Oh and try using a filter next time." She then proceeds to sit in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

I pinched the bridge of my nose; this was going to be interesting to say the least. And why did I have to say that out loud? God, what did I do now? I waved Jessica out of the office and locked my office door. I then sat down in my chair and faced Isabella.

Before I started I look her up and down. She had on tight blue jeans, with a black leather jacket, and a pair heals, the black and red ones. Its only been 3 months since I've last seen her. Part of me hated it, part of me loved it.

"You gonna stare at me all day or what?" Isabella spit out, her Brooklyn accent lacing her words.

"Isabella, why are you here instead of Jasper? I spoke to him last week. He said _he_ was coming. Not you. So what is the deal? I need Jasper to join my crew now. I don't have time for your little tricks."

She laughed at me, flipping her long mahogany hair on her shoulder with the flick of her pale wrist. "You are the first person to make me laugh today, Masen. Congrats."

I was confused. "I don't see how this could possibly be fun-" She cut me off. "Of course you don't." She sneered with venom coating every last word. "You're a selfish stupid bastard, and because of you, my own brother. Flesh and blood. Is dead, or sleeping with the fishes, as your Mafioso assholes say.

I started to say something but she interrupted, "I'm here to deliver a message, a message not just of his death. But another message, Right now I wouldn't mind your head served on a silver platter, to tell you the honest truth." Her eyes blazed with fire, a different fire. A fire fueled by hatred.

"It's your fault Masen. You wanted him for your crew, the Romans, your ancient rivals, found out and they didn't approve. They, like you thought, you were gaining the most powerful and smartest criminal in the world. So they wanted to eliminate that. Stop your power from growing.

"They figured you would be too powerful with my brother on your crew. Now he's dead because you wanted power. And your little researches aren't that good. God knows why you have Cheney still working for you. He couldn't do shit years ago, and he still can't today. I should kick his stupid ass myself." She paused before continuing. But this time something changed in her posture. She stood up and leaned over the desk, her brown eyes flashed with hurt.

"Because of you I had to tell his wife and two children that he's never coming back. That their dad, the most important man in their world is dead. They are barely even 3 and they have to process this in their barely developed minds. Their minds are now experiencing grief that should of never, ever been there in the first place.

" I had to tell my parents that they lost their own son. Carlisle and Esme Whitlock. The people who took care of you, when your parents were in prison for god knows what. Who _loved _you like a son. The people who helped you when your ass was too far in a deal that you couldn't figure out. The people who gave you almost 90% of your power, and the people who can take it away, just like that. The people who are your go-between to the most important, or I hope is the most important, thing in your life."

Shit, she better not cross the line. She knows nothing of what my priorities are. She decided to let go of those privileges 3 months ago. I'd be damned if she thinks she can pick them back up.

She let out a sigh, shaking her head. Her voice changed yet again, this time with sadness. "I had to tell my own sister, that her big brother is never coming back. Rosalie is not going to be helping you out any time soon. You can forget all the deals she had lined up. She'll probably be banging your door down in a few hours to have a few _words _with you as well. This is nothing compared to her.

"I had to tell _our_ daughter, _your_ daughter, that her favorite uncle is not coming back. She is now missing one of the only good father figures in her life, besides my father. And this is all because _you _made the mistake. But don't worry, I didn't tell her it was your fault. You're still innocent ass hell to her. I'm a bitch. But I'm not that cold hearted. I could never hurt Lilly like that.

"But what I can tell you, _you _got the wrong Whitlock. Jasper wasn't the 'criminal mastermind',_ I_ am. I had to find all this information about you wanting Jasper, through the thug that killed him. And don't worry that ass-hat ain't breathing no more." She laughed with no humor.

I chocked on the air I just inhaled. "What? Isabella how could you be? I mean we were married. How could I have not known? For Christ sakes, you _knew _about me!"

I couldn't process this information fast enough. I married her 4 years ago, and the criminal started out nine years ago. Unless Ben screwed up again on research. But did she tell Lilly this? Shit, bad enough she doesn't know who I am, she's not going to know what her mother is either?

She laughed a dark laugh, "You were never that observant, _Honey._ And here's some more news, I'm not going to join 'your crew'. So forget gaining power Edward. You've already got that. _I'll _be dropping off Lillian at your place tonight; my parent can't bare to see the sight of you again so they no longer will provide you with easy pick up and drop off." She straightened her jacket out and turned on her heal to walk out.

She thought she had it all figured out. Well not this time. Wifey. I laughed darkly. "Oh Isabella. How wrong you are. I didn't sign the divorce papers yet. So _Mrs. Masen_, as my _wife, _you will join my crew."

She didn't bother turning back when she spoke to me, "Game on, Masen."

**AN:** Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect put, its still not. But close enough. Hope you enjoyed it. And in less than a week I will put up chapter 2, and maybe if I get more than 10 reviews I will put it up tomorrow night.


End file.
